carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jon Necris
= Inquisitor Jon Necris - Ordo Hereticus = "Most people find him approachable understanding some ever dare say soft, they do not know the real Jon Necris under the polite facade is a deadly creature a true predator of man.” – Edward Drake Witch Hound “People think he’s soft just because he has manners, I’ve seen him stand toe to toe with all manner of foe without flinching the man is the toughest son of Viss I’ve ever seen.” – Colonel Argus Mann 321st Aggrippian Storm Brigade "Necris! That heretic I know what he is, I know what he possesses and what he’s done to acquire it. His judgement is due mark my words.” – Inquisitor Janus Stromm "I am an Inquisitor, given the highest of authority by the Emperor Beloved by All, I hold the most base of powers in my hands that of life or death, with a word I can condemn worlds to fire or save them from damnation. In your case I have sent out death....Slade" - Inquisitor Necris addressing the Brotherhood of Night before Operative Slade's engagement of the cultists. = Personal History = Jon Necris was born the son of a Lord General amongst the some of the wealthiest and privileged families of Aggrippa. As a teenager he was inducted into the Aggrippian Military Academy with the intentions of following in his father's footsteps. However Jon chose a different path electing to attend the Aggrippian Schola Progenium and entering the Aggrippian Commissariat, angered by his sons choice Lord Mythius Necris disowned Jon casting him into the world of the Aggrippian Military with no support. Taken from the Commissariat before his training was fully completed Jon was inducted into a special investigation unit tasked with actively routing out and eradicating heresy within the ranks of the Imperial Guard, it was here that he came to the attention of the Inquisitor who commanded the unit, brought into the Inquisitor’s personal staff Jon applied his learned skills of investigation and soon became a regular field agent within the Inquisitors retinue. His psychic talents were only discovered after he was injured in an engagement with chaos forces on the world of Idolen, at first the powers were uncontrolled and he would be gripped with fits of psychic instability, his master sent Jon to learn to control his powers with one of the most skilled psykers known to him Lord Kyriaciou of the Ordo Malleus, Lord Kyriaciouinstructed Jon in the use of his powers and saw his training as an inquisitor completed his elevation being confirmed on the world of Pyraxis Secondus following the Ever Night Purges. = Present Day = Inquisitor Necris is just entering his third century, and is considered to be a conventional character. He's a solitary man who prefers to sit on the outside of the political infighting within the Ordos, he has built himself a large organisation of operatives including a body of hardened and skilled witch finders and ex guard personnel. When taking an active field role he works in the open weeding out traitors, heretics and mutants across the sector and like all Inquisitors he is feared and respected for his fairness. Though when retired from the frontline few would expect that he truly is an Inquisitor within the confines of his Family estate now his base of operations the facade of a noble family is maintained while beneath the illusion the Inquisition is present. While he is resistance to the idea of large scale witch-hunts executing entire populations he is uncompromising when the needs must and has carried out exterminates on more than one occasion. He is a very private individual keeping his emotions and feeling in tight check, some even consider him stand offish, yet he maintains a strong connections with the Aggrippian Military and is considered a strong sponsor of Aggrippian society. His is always smartly dressed typically wearing an Aggrippian Storm Brigade long coat in honour of his fathers service to the Imperium, and wields weapons that are finely made and maintained relics, his favoured weapon is an ancient pump action bolter which he uncovered during an investigation into the smuggling of rouge psykers across the Carthax sector. Over the years Necris has received numerous injuries the one of the worst being the loss of his right arm after the Monodominant Inquisitor Janus Stomm attacked Jon while he attending the wedding of some of his estate staff, if it were not for the quick actions of his personal staff and his close friendship with the Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator Zion Cogg he would have perished during that attack, the injury apparently affected his psychic powers and as such he had built into his replacement arm a flamer unit to mimic is lost psychic power. Recently Necris was one of the Inquisitors drawn to the mysterious Dark Fortress on Hastor, one of the earliest strongholds of the fledgling Inquisition. He and his team made their way to centre of the labyrinth underneath the fortress seeking the mysterious Hastor Stones, powerful artifacts capable of curing any injury. Arriving in time to see Inquisitor Kaled being gunned down he was able to acquire of the Hastor Stones for himself and escape in the confusion of the conflict, Jon has placed the stone in a secure chamber that only he knows the location of. During the Election Campaign for Lord Inquisitor Grolin’s Successor Jon emerged as one of the three leading candidates for the position as head of the Carthaxian Conclave yet during the elections at the Inquisitorial Fortress on Tigguo Cobauc he was attacked and thrown from a roof, rumours of Jon’s death however were sorely miss reported as he presented himself at the end of Lord Inquisitor Calleia's inaugural speech bowing before the new Sector Lord and swore loyalty to the new head of the Carthaxian Conclave. It has not escape notice that Inquisitor Necris no longer possess his bionic arm and since the elections has removed himself from front line activity as his new role as Master of the Order of the Iron Rose now dominates the majority of his time. = Known Associates = * Explorator Zion Cogg * Edward Drake – Head of Jon Necris’ Witch Finders * Operative Slade – Classified * Captain Kalen Dorne – Magma Crows 2nd Company